


piano lessons with jihoon seonsaengnim

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a drabble because apparently im dying because of our thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: basically, soonyoung wants to learn the piano and who else can tutor him?





	piano lessons with jihoon seonsaengnim

"Place your fingers here while the other ones here.." Jihoon points to certain piano keys, then stares at how the other tries to reach for them. "No, don't do that. You'll make it difficult for you to reach for the other keys."  
Seeing Soonyoung still not getting what he is saying, the smaller sighs. "Here," Adjusting to get behind him, he lets his fingers hover on Soonyoung's. Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Please stop leaning back. I'm not here to backhug you."  
Soonyoung grins, turning his head to kiss him on his jaw. "But you like it, though"  
Jihoon mirrors the smile, leaning in even more to feel the other's warmth, resting his cheek on the other's temple. "Yeah, I do." Clearing his throat, he guides Soonyoung's fingers with the help of his'. "Come on, now relax your hands."  
Minutes pass by, Soonyoung is getting better in reaching the keys. Jihoon now sitting beside him, adding few notes here and there as the taller continues to finish the song's chorus.  
At some chance, Jihoon's left hand had been near to where Soonyoung's right had been playing; and Soonyoung being Soonyoung, halts in pressing piano keys, and instead slips his fingers under Jihoon's, intertwining them.  
"Your fingers are so pretty, Ji."  
"Shut up, idiot. Focus."


End file.
